


we'll name our children jackie and wilson, 'raise em on rhythm and blues

by SleepyBanshee



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: F/M, University AU, and they become friends before..., edo + ele meet in university, pregnancy au, well let's just say ele hates his stupid curls and does something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Eleonora Sava was pregnant.Eleonora Sava was pregnant and Edoardo Incanti was the father.Oh, fuck.





	we'll name our children jackie and wilson, 'raise em on rhythm and blues

“Fuck” Eleonora murmured as she slid down the closed door of her bathroom holding a flimsy piece of peed on plastic. “Fuck,” she reiterated.

The smile on the test to indicate she was pregnant taunted Eleonora. The one night that she decided to do what she wanted, and she ends up pregnant. She knows that it might be a false positive, but it’s hard to believe anything but the smiley face on the test. She fumbles for her phone and calls her gynecologist to see if she could do the blood test today without an appointment.

They agree to fit her in, and so Eleonora throws away the test, washes her hands, and looks down at her yoga pants and workout top and decides she doesn’t care to get dressed past this today. She gets a day to look how she feels.

The blood test is simple and easy, and Eleonora is shocked at the normality of the situation. No one judges her; no one says anything out of the ordinary. The nurse makes a comment about the weather. The entire world is acting as if things weren’t completely changed. Eleonora figures it could be worse. She has just finished university with a degree in Horticulture and had a few job interviews coming up with parks and greenhouses throughout the city. She was 22. A lot better than being 16. She had Filo to help her. All in all, it could be worse.

But it could be better. She could be happily married and in her thirties and she could’ve been knocked up by someone less...complicated.

Fuck, Silvia was going to kill her.

But there was nothing to do but wait. And Eleonora spent that time obsessively going over her plants and researching the places she would be interviewing at soon. Eleonora checked her phone incessantly during the following two days, but mostly ignored her group of friends. She didn’t know how to be around them when Ele felt like she couldn’t release her breath.

On the third day, Eleonora was tempted to call the doctor’s office herself when it was noon, and she still had no word. At this point, any news would be better. She can’t plan with a maybe. The decision, however, was made for her at 1:00 pm when her doctor called.

“Hello?” Ele answered.

“Hi, is this Eleonora Sava?” A polite voice sounded on the other end.

“Yes.”

“Great. I’m Marci from Dr. Russo’s office. We have your test results. Is now a good time?” Marci asked.

Eleonora wanted to say ‘no, Marci, this is not a good time to have these results. There will never be a good time.’ Instead, Ele responded with a simple yes.

“Well, it looks like congratulations are in order, you are indeed pregnant. You’ll need to come in soon, and we’ll give you a check-up and talk about prenatal vitamins. Did you want to make that appointment now?” Ele felt like her head was full of TV static. She was pregnant. A baby. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Uhm, no thanks. I’ll have to check my schedule and call back.” Ele dazedly responded.

“Okay. Well, we look forward to hearing from you soon. It’s important you get checked out quickly.”

“Yeah,” Ele agreed although she still felt disconnected with her body. “I’ll call back tomorrow.” Eleonora hung up the phone and sat down on her favorite chair on the balcony, surrounded by her precious plants. She put her hands on the table and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

Eleonora Sava was pregnant.

Eleonora Sava was pregnant, and Edoardo Incanti was the father.

Oh, fuck.

\--------------------

The next few days pass in a blur. She does call the doctor back and schedules an appointment for this upcoming Friday. She has two days before the appointment, and she has spent the time cleaning and reading up on pregnancy. She still hasn’t told anyone. She knows Filo will be fine. He’ll be ridiculous, but supportive. Eva, Fede, and Sana will also be supportive. Silvia should be until, well, she knows who the father is. And that’s really what’s tripping Ele up. Stupid Edoardo Incanti and his gorgeous curls, and gentle caresses, and grin.

It probably isn’t exactly fair to blame this on him. She wanted him, and she decided a few weeks back that one night of having a taste, a night that Silvia would never know about, wouldn’t hurt anything. She had hoped that this would excise him from her system. That she would stop wondering what he felt like underneath her. What he looked like when his entire focus was on pleasure and her. And well, she can now say for certain that it was a good look on him.

She left aching in the best way and desperately wanting to stay and wake up to a lazy morning. Instead, she left before he woke up and now she’s pregnant with their kid. God damn Edoardo and his soft brown eyes and wicked fingers.

Eleonora knows she needs to call him and figure things out. Does she want to keep the baby? Does he want anything to do with either of them? Does he want to know about doctor’s appointments and how she’s doing? These are all questions she needs to ask; they need to decide, but Ele keeps chickening out every time she goes to call him.

She tries to convince herself that she hasn’t yet because it’s scary. That Silvia will kill her. That she should wait until after the doctor's appointment. But, really, it’s because Ele wanted and still wants Edoardo Incanti and now she’s probably tied to him for life, but not the way that Ele necessarily wanted.

Edoardo has never been shy about his want for her and a relationship with her. They met when she was in her second year of University, and he was in his third year. Silvia planned to seduce him at a party, and while they did hook up once, nothing happened past that. Of course, that didn’t stop Silvia from talking about how they were destined. Silvia had all but combusted when she found out that Edoardo and Eleonora were something that resembled friends.

Because Edoardo was persistent, he had sneaky cookie bribes and thoughtful notes on her English essays. He was a good friend, and his patient wooing was hard to resist. But, Ele had her studies and her friend group, and she wasn’t interested in the drama that might happen because of dating Edoardo. She could’ve lost Silvia and possibly more of her friends. So they remained strictly friends despite heated glances and Eleonora’s frantic heartbeat whenever he said anything remotely sexual.

Edoardo graduated and moved back to Rome. Eleonora didn’t see him after that. They sent the occasional text to each other, but nothing more. When Silvia found this out, Ele was fully forgiven, and Eleonora tried not to feel like she was missing something her entire last year of school. An ache that was the shape of Edoardo Incanti had persisted. 

Then she graduated and moved back to Rome with Filo and felt good and happy and went to celebrate and she had run into Edoardo at a bar. His eyes still hungered, his grin still present, and his gaze still heated her to the core. So she sauntered over to him asked him how he was. She engaged in small talk for about twenty minutes before she wound her arms around his neck and asked how far away his place was.

To say the night exceeded all of her expectations would be a...dramatic understatement. No one should be that hot and kind, and good at sex.

So, Ele knew she wasn’t calling him because of her own complicated feelings toward Edoardo. Plus, he didn’t try to contact her afterward. Granted, she did leave him alone in the morning, but she had expected something, and instead, she heard nothing. It bruised her ego, probably the same way she had bruised his.

Ele walked to the small table and mirror in her room and applied a dark plum lipstick on her lips. She got it perfect, blotted the extra, and picked up her phone. Her stomach in knots, but she had on her lipstick and Eleonora was no coward.

To: Edoardo Incanti (15:35): Hey, you free tonight?

There, text sent. Now she had to wait and see. Maybe she should’ve asked for tomorrow. Saying tonight sounded needy, but if a situation called for a little desperation, she figured this one counted big time.

Ele put her phone down on her desk and left to go to the balcony and read for twenty minutes before she would check her phone. She didn’t want to obsessively check. She’d done plenty of that lately.

To Eleonora Sava (15:47): Well, hello, stranger. I do have tonight free. What’s up?

To Edoardo Incanti (15:55): Gelato? Around 20?

To Eleonora Sava (15:56): Sounds good. Send me the name, and I’ll meet you there.

Ele released a breath she didn’t totally know she had been holding. Somehow just contacting him felt like the hardest part. She felt lighter. He’d either be in this, and they would make it work, or she would do this alone, but Ele was fine with these options.

Eleonora Sava was used to being alone.

\------------------

Eleonora dressed in jeans and a long sleeve button up. The shirt was loose and comfortable, but Ele still felt confident in it. She found a table outside of the Gelato place and happily looked around at the plants that surrounded the patio where she waited. She sent Edoardo a text letting her know she had arrived and people watched until he got there. Her stomach was still in knots, but it lessened after he agreed to meet. Eleonora, this past week, had been decided that she was keeping the baby. She didn’t think she would regret it if she had an abortion. She sort of hated those stories that talk about abortion as something shameful and regretful. She knew that if she had an abortion, that was a choice, she could make and live with just fine. But, she wanted this kid. She was in a pretty okay place in her life, and she had always longed for a family that actually resembled a family, even if that was only a mother and daughter relationship. So, yeah, she people watched and thought of the best ways to tell her crush that she’s pregnant with his child and keeping it.

Super normal conversation to have over a scoop or two of gelato. A few more minutes passed, and Ele glanced at her watch before she heard her name.

“Ele!” Edoardo called out as he made it closer to the patio from the street. “I’m sorry, I’m late. I got stuck in traffic.” Edoardo finally made it to her and Ele stood up and decided that before everything possibly went to shit, she wanted a hug. Had wanted one, since she saw that stupid smiley face on the take-home pregnancy test.

Edoardo appeared surprised for a minute before wrapping his arms around her tightly. Ele, for her part, pulled away far too soon for her liking. Edoardo offered to get her her favorite gelato and came back carrying two bowls of pistachio gelato.

“So,” Edoardo said as he swallowed a bite of his gelato “what’s going on?” Ele took a minute to study him. He looked relaxed and good and god, she hated those stupid soft and inviting cardigans he wore. Ele swore she meant to tell him about the baby, but instead, she said

“You didn’t call after that night,” Ele questioned, looking down at her gelato rather than his face.

“You didn’t stay that morning after.” Edo shot back. Ele looked up at him and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, I left.” Ele finished before taking a big bite of gelato to buy herself some time before telling him The News.

Edoardo seemed content on letting her set the pace for the conversation and watched her like he always did with heat and care all in one.

“I’m pregnant.” Ele finally told him after she finished swallowing. She looked at him this time. His eyes widened, and he looked a bit...dumbstruck. Which, fair. He didn’t seem to be collapsing on the bathroom floor like Ele had when she found out.

“Pregnant?” Edoardo asked. He talked as if his mouth was filled with sand. Eleonora pulled out the water bottle she had in her bag and scooted it over to him. Edoardo nodded his thanks before taking a swig from her bottle.

“Yup, pregnant,” Ele confirmed. She waited for him to process the situation. He looked, ridiculous, and she tried very hard not to laugh, but.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ele told him as she giggled in her seat across from a shocked Edoardo Incanti. “It’s really not funny, I know. It’s just your face must be how mine looked, and it’s kind of hilarious.” Eleonora explained and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. Edoardo, it appeared, had at least found the humor in her outburst because he looked slightly less dazed then moments before.

“I’m guessing you’re about almost six weeks?” Edoardo asked.

“Yeah, almost exactly,” Eleonora said with a snort. This is not funny. Ele should not be laughing. “God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Is it too early to blame hormones? You’re just the first person I’ve told, and it sounds so ridiculous out loud.”

Edoardo had a small smile and was, she credited to him, being so much calmer compared to her own reaction this past week.

“Thoughts?” Eleonora asked because she needed him to say something so she would stop rambling and laughing.

Edoardo ran his hand through his hair, making the soft curls stick up slightly. Eleonora tried not to remember her own hands through his hair six weeks ago. She mentally shook herself and gave Edoardo the attention he deserved.

“You’re keeping the baby, I’m guessing?” He asked, and she nodded.

He seemed to take a moment to absorb the information that he was going to be a father. A dad. A parent with Eleonora Sava.

“Well, fuck.” He finally settled on, and both he and Eleonora started laughing again. God, this was the most surreal conversation she had ever had.

“Yeah, I agree. That was pretty much exactly my reaction too,” Ele told him.

“Okay, so what now. What do you want to do, Ele? Do you want me involved?” Edoardo asked, getting down to business.

Ele was unprepared for this practical conversation. Honestly, she figured that Edoardo would leave saying he needed time to process and digest. So her next words, she would swear, were not supposed to ever slip past her lips.

“I sort of always want you around. That’s the problem.” The silence at the table was palpable, and Ele felt her eyes widen in surprise at her slip. Fuck. Eleonora hoped that maybe she could play it off as a joke, but when she finally worked up the courage to look over at Edo he looked ridiculously smug, but with eyes that shone with pure happiness.

“Yeah?” Edoardo asked, wanting to confirm and give her an out. Once again, Edoardo was doing exactly what she wanted and needed. He was always so patient with her and her feelings and the clusterfuck of her life. It’s not like she expected him to be pissed or gross. That would never be Edoardo, but she didn’t expect that he would take it so much better than she had. Honestly, she was a little annoyed he was being so great, and she felt like a nervous wreck. But...she wanted to be honest. They were going to have a kid. A kid.

“Maybe,” Ele told him, finally answering his question. She couldn’t quite take it back, but she couldn’t give him and his smug smile the satisfaction of knowing how much she wanted him, wants him. This was a conversation she never thought she’d be having on top of the pregnancy news.

“So I’ll be around then,” Edoardo told her with certainty in his voice.

“Can you tell me what you want?” Ele asked, and Edoardo raised his brows in question. “You keep asking what I want, and that’s unbelievably kind, but I would like to know what you want without my input. I won’t get mad regardless of your answer. I promise.”

Edoardo studied Eleonora’s face for a few seconds. He nodded, seemingly to himself, before he told her, sincerity in every word.

“I want everything with you, Ele. I want to be a ridiculous worry wart during your pregnancy, and I want to be a stay at home dad while our kid grows up, and I want you, too. I want all of it. The whole goddamn thing.”

Ele felt as though she was in a dream. This couldn’t be real life. Real life was messy and confusing. Eleonora doesn’t just get the guy. That’s a fairytale life. And neither her nor Edo had ever had anything close to having an easy life. But what if, just this once, it was this easy. Eleonora had no idea if this would work. She knew who Edoardo was. She knew she liked him and that he would do right by her and their kid. She knew that anything could happen. Really, all she had to decide if she wanted to take that risk. If she would put her cards on the table as Edoardo had. Could she have this? Would she fight for this?

Edoardo sat patiently as Eleonora processed his words. She studied his face, and she felt a slow all consuming smile break out onto her face. Edoardo smiled in response.

“Yeah, uh, that’d be okay with me,” Eleonora replied. Ele did her damn best to commit Edoardo’s reaction to memory. Edoardo did not disappoint. He looked as bright as the sun, and it was contagious. Eleonora almost looked away at how much he beamed, but instead of feeling overwhelmed, she felt that same brightness burn in her as well.

Decision made. She wanted Edoardo Incanti, and for the first time since she saw that stupid pink smiley face, she thought she might just get him and their kid. That maybe, for once, things could work out.

They would fight, and it wouldn’t be easy. It would be unrealistic to think otherwise. She knew he had a different view of the world. But during those times she knew she would come back to this moment where the setting sun lit their table. The moment where a future they both wanted seemed to come together. She would think of the incomparable smile that Edoardo wore. She would think about the giddy feeling in her chest.

They’d fight. It might be hard. But they’d have this moment and hopefully hundreds and even thousands more like this one.

Eleonora couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> a little fun unplanned pregnancy one-shot! I might make this a ~series if gets good feedback so let me know what y'all think! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -SleepyBanshee
> 
> title: hozier's (yup...still on that kick) Jackie and Wilson
> 
> tumblr:https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/


End file.
